jojofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dio Brando
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduzione |tab2=Galleria |tab3=Personalità e Rapporti |tab4=Abilità e Poteri |tab5=Biografia |tab6=Altro |tab7= |tab8= }} |-| Part 3= |-| Part 6= |japname = ディオ・ブランドー|namesake = Dio (Divinità)JoJonium Volume 3 DIO (band) Marlon Brando|stand = The World Hermit Purple-like Stand|age = 20~21 (Parte 1) ~122 (Parte 3)|birthday = 1867~1868JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251|death = 16 Gennaio 1988 |gender = Maschio|nation = Britannico|hair = Biondi''Capitolo 440: Gold Experience (1), Pagina 11''|eyes = Rossi (Anime)|family = Dario Brando (padre) Madre di Dio Brando (madre) Giorno Giovanna (figlio) Donatello Versus (figlio) Ungaro (figlio) Rykiel (figlio) George Joestar (padre adottivo) Jonathan Joestar (fratello adottivo)|mangadebut = Vol. 1 Cap. 1 Dio l'Invasore|mangafinal = Vol. 28 Cap. 264 Il Mondo di Dio (18)|animedebut = Episodio 1 Dio l'Invasore (Episodio)|gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES)|seiyuu = Kenji Nojima (Ragazzo; Film) Hikaru Midorikawa (Adulto; Film & Gioco) Isshin Chiba (Arcade) Tanaka Nobuo (OVA) Norio Wakamoto (Drama CD) Takehito Koyasu (Anime & All-Star Battle)|voiceactor = '''OVA': Andrew Chaikin (Doppiaggio Inglese) Marco Balzarotti (Doppiaggio Italiano) TV anime: Patrick Seitz (Doppiaggio Inglese)}} , chiamato dalla Parte III in poi, è l'antagonista principale della Parte I: Phantom Blood e Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Inizialmente un uomo di umili origini ma ineguagliabili ambizioni, Dio è un cattivo con poca coscienza, grande astuzia, e un'insaziabile fame di potere. Dio è il padre del protagonista della Parte V, Giorno Giovanna, e di diversi altri discendenti illegittimi. Essendo l'antagonista dominante della serie, il suo lascito persiste nella storia, concludendosi ufficialmente nella Parte VI; tuttavia anche un personaggio simile, Diego Brando, ha un'influenza significativa nella Parte VII. Come Jotaro Kujo, è tra i personaggi più conosciuti della serie. Aspetto Phantom Blood 'Infanzia' Al suo arrivo nella famiglia Joestar, Dio indossa tipici abbigliamenti da ragazzo formale di quel periodo; giacca blu, camicia bianca, cravatta e un paio di calze a strisce. E' biondo e ha una bella faccia. Sembra che abbia anche 3 punti sul lobo del suo orecchio sinistro, che sembra essere una voglia. 'Età adulta' Oltre a rimpiazzare la sua giacca con una maglia, l'abbigliamento di Dio non è cambiato molto. Tuttavia, il suo fisico e la sua altezza sono aumentati significativamente. Durante gli eventi in cui Jonathan parte alla ricerca dell'antidoto per la malattia del padre, Dio ha un cappello e un nuovo mantello. 'Vampiro' L'abbigliamento di Dio è cambiato un po' dopo la battaglia con Jonathan; Il cambiamento più rilevante è la sciarpa attorno al suo collo. Indossa una maglia ornata e dei pantaloncini "alla zuava", un paio di stivali larghi, dei bracciali d'oro, e due giarrettiere legate attorno alla vita. Stardust Crusaders 'Ombra' Dio non ha una faccia visibile ed ha un effetto di oscurità nella sua villa. Ha dei capelli biondi che arrivano ad altezza delle spalle. È in topless, mettendo in mostra il corpo muscoloso di Jonathan (nel quale la sua testa è cucita) e indossa pantaloni verdi con delle giarrettiere, zoccoli grigi, dei polsini brillanti neri su entrambi i polsi e due ginocchiere a forma di cuore. Nel videogioco, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, la sua voce è anche distorta (un effetto creato dagli scrittori per renderlo più misterioso). Questa forma di Dio è anche chiamata "Jaa'ku no Kenshin Dio." (Dio, l'Incarnazione del Male). 'Rivelato' Just like the Shadow form, only his entire suit is now colored yellow. Dio's face is seen, his hair is blond, wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. This is his form during the beginning of the Dio's World story arc. 'Potenziate' Dio nears his physical peak after sucking Joseph Joestar's blood. The description is like his fuku form minus the jacket and the heart-shaped hairband (which had been destroyed during Star Platinum's attacks). He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, losing his cool touch, and his hair is now disheveled, mostly oriented upwards. This is his form during the latter half of the Dio's World story arc. Riferimenti